Illusionary Nightmare
by Wizzkid19
Summary: The world seems to be alright... but they didn t ever seen the face of destruction. It starts after 3rd season.


Somewhere in Scotland

Cold wind stroke over the land and the inhabitants were forced to wear thick coats when leaving home. And that's saying something, since the weather in Falkirk might be moderate in seasons like this, but it's usually not near freezing point. On top of this, a clouded sky shielded the small town rendering the sun unable to reach the dozy place. All these circumstances turned the towns only showplace into an eldritch menace. Castle Mandoss. With its numerous towers and tremendous walls and the surrounding moat, the trembling storm that swept through the open and partly broken windows resulting in scary noises, the dark sky and the starting rain that lead the moat water to start climbing above „shore", the old castle spread more than ever the image of a haunted castle. Mandoss once belonged to rich squires, the Mandoss from England, which built this castle as a sign of their power. But he died without successors. There was never certainty about the reason of his death as even the official medico legal officer found no reason of his sudden end. Even the next tenants died suddenly and even their children but no one could ever explain it. Since then, Castle Mandoss is seen as a cursed vault.

The children of Falkirk used this occasion and turned it into a test of courage: sneak through the old estate. But on this very day, no one really dared to enter it. And so, no one knew than Mandoss was inhabited since long time. How could they actually. The man settled in the dungeons. Let alone the moldy stench from the aged furniture was enough to keep every person away. The constant growth of moss on the stones, the countless webs of spiders and spots of mildew let the dungeon rooms look so ghastly that living there seemed to be impossible. In one of the rooms however, one of the darkest and most humid, there was just an old tattered chair and a tremendous screen, which showed pictures once in a while...

Nothing proved the thought that a human was in the room. Slowly, approaching steps were hear able, coming through the badly luminated corridor.. But no word was spoken. A cloaked person entered the room, wearing a black long hooded cloak and having the hood pulled far over the face so that only the mouth was visible by the light of the torches of the corridor. The rest of the face remained in the shadow. „The preparations are about to be finished, Master.", the person said with a respectful voice, but turned away right after delivering the message and left the dungeon. As the echoing steps were no longer hear able, something was moving in the tattered chair. A man stood up.

With a voice colder as ice, cold enough to freeze the blood in your veins he uttered: „So it shall begin..."

Middelton

It was a clear night in the small town. Nearly all the lights of the houses were dimmed. Only the street lanterns and the moon were sources of light. Expect for a few cars, it was completely silent. A bit of a peaceful mood. The well cultivated gardens, the cars parked side by side and no tramp of any kind gave the image of an idyllic place. But not all were sleeping.. A cloaked person moved along the road, only the footsteps to hear. The person stopped at an oak tree. It looked around to make sure, no one could witness its presence. It took shelter behind the oaktreenand took a walkie-talkie out of its pocket. With silent whispering the person spoke: „I have done what you asked, will retreat now." The person returned the walkie-talkie into the pocket and went back on the street, following it to its end and finally disappearing.

Next day in Middelton.

As the sun came over the horizon and the first rays spread over Middleton, reflecting in the cars and the dew from the dawn, also a 17 year old girl awoke in its spacious attic room. She had waist long red hair hanging over her face as she still laid in bed. She had wonderful shining emerald-green eyes and an equally flawless body. The person is, of course, Kim Possible. She turned around and pushed the blanket of the border of her bed. But now she was blinded by the sun, she couldn't do other than opening her eyes. She yawned and spread arms and legs. With her inner eye, she was still living last nights scenery, a blond-haired boy whose common company is a naked mole-rat pet living in one of his pockets and who was also his big love, named Ron and she herself enjoyed a picknick at sunset in the Middelton park. She enjoyed every moment with only him and herself. As he caressed her, massaging her shoulders and feeding her with strawberries. _Romance is not quite Ron's strong point_, she thought, but she didn't care. He indulged her so much, that one could really think that the last day was upon them. With all these images and feelings in her head when thinking to Ron, a broad smile arose in Kim's visage.

She rose up and looked around in her room. A desk with a computer, wallpapers as well a telescope and a wardrobe decorated her room. But then her eyes traveled to the sill with a vase holding a bouquet of roses; all material belongings faded to pale nothing compared to Ron's present for her birthday. A wonderful bunch of roses with a written card that says: „For you, as I can't live without you and the thought to be separated from you would kill me". _Ron really managed to surprise me over and over again_, Kim thought. She stood up and went to the wardrobe to get her green top and a blue „Club Banana" trousers and the grabbed her Kimunicator and put it into a pocket. She went down the ladder that lead to her room and went to he bathroom. She washed her face, combed her hair and cleaned her teeth and then she went down to the kitchen for breakfast. But she had the feeling to have forgotten something. After a brief moment of thinking, she remembered and her already broad smile broadened even more: „HOLIDAYS; FINALLY ENOUGH TIME FOR ME AND RON", she shouted so loudly that a less happy voice off her parents room responded the male voice of Dr. Possible a bit sleepy: „We're all happy about that, but please be more silent, we want to sleep a bit!" But Kim did care quite less for that.

She went down the stairs. It was not quite normal for her parents to sleep that long. _Oh right, they also have holidays now_, she remembered. She moved on across the floor and opened the fridge for milk. Then she swept through the armories and finally found breakfast flakes. She went to the cupboard on the other side and took a bowl filling them with milk and flakes. She ate silently as a sudden voice disrupted her. „BEEP BEEP"

Kim graped in her pocket and took the Kimunicator. She pressed the red button and the once black screen showed now Wade, an 11 year old boy, who was also the host of her website and a technical genius. Happily he said: „Good morning, Kim."

„Good morning, Wade.", responds Kim, also happy: „So what's the sitch, Wade? Why do you beep me so early in the morning?"  
„Ron called me yesterday and asked me to deliver a message to you: He wants you to come tomorrow about midday to the Bueno Nacho, he has a surprise for you.", explains Wade.  
„Ok, thanks Wade", Kim answered and switches the Kimunicator off.

_Why hasn't he told this to me by himself? He usually calls me anyway_, Kim though, but the thought, Ron has another surprise for her made her heart become warm and chased away every thought of doubt.

She looked at the clock, it was just past 7. So she went to the TV to watch her soap. But as she knew this episode, she was not in the mood to watch it again and thus decided to go out for a short walk and after this prepare for the date with Ron. So she opened the front door carefully and went out. It was a warm day, relatively warm even for that hour. She went along the slip road to their house and then toward the park. The majority of roller blinds of the other houses were still closed, but here and there, people started to open them. As a warm summer breeze touched her face and rushed through her hair, she couldn't think else than to Ron. Which in turn caused a feeling of nervousness and impatience around her belly. The feeling of impatience was worse than the feeling of nervousness, because she still had to wait until noon, so she tried to think to something else. But she just couldn't do other.

So she sat onto the next bench, leaned back and enjoyed the rest of the sun dawn. _Yes, this is, how my life shall look_, she spoke within herself, _just one thing is missing in this image and that is Ron at my side._ Once more her inner eye watched the memories to the time together with Ron. She had no idea, for how long she was sitting there and she didn't care either. It was a piece of the ideal world for her. But as the traffic started to grow, the idyllic image became disrupted and she set for the way back home. Once there she opened the door with the key from under the doormat. She went to the kitchen to get a glass of water and had a look at the clock and she realized that it was already 10 o'clock. _Did I really sat on the bench for so long? Well, be it so, this way, I don't have to wait so long_. She found a notice letter from her parents on the table in the living room: „Good morning Kimmy, we're out to buy some goods, took the twins with us, Greetings, mom"

A sweet though went past her mind; _Wow, couldn't be better. Holidays, I'll be meeting Ron soon and no dweebs to disturb me!_  
She went the stairs back up and then the ladder to her room to prepare for her date. Somehow she had to kill the time until then. So she browsed her wardrobe for a fitting dress and soon found one. A light-red cocktail-dress, matching her hairs perfectly. Now to the face.

She put on the cosmetics and examined the result in the mirror. _Yes, that's perfect_, she finally though as she stroke through her hair and it fell over the left part of her face in an elegant way, nearly covering her left eye as if a top-stylist made it up. She went down the ladder and stairs, along the floor into the kitchen and had another look a t the time. 11:30.

_Fine, it's not so far to the Bueno Nacho. Okay, let's go then. Actually I only need around ten minutes, but this waiting drives me crazy_, she concluded and went to the entrance door to go to the Bueno Nacho.

Chapter 3: Middelton

Full of expectations and longings for Ron, Kim started to feel belly ache again. Even the short path to the Bueno Nacho seemed to be never ending although she wandered on it daily. She followed the high road toward center, were the Mexican restaurant was. Middelton returned to it common life and the everyday slow moving traffic crowded the streets and the people paced through alongside. Here and there, Kim met old class-mates and they greeted each other. She passed by the cinema and read the green characters of the billboard above the counter: „Brick Crusher 6"

_Ron will get crazy reading this_, went through her head. She would even watch this senseless bad action movie for him, although she preferred the romatic movie that has also just started as she read on another, far smaller and less impressive designed poster. But to convince Ron to watch a romantic movie with her was as fantastic as fighting a tiger with wool. But this doesn't mean, she'd not try it.

She moved on as she thought about watching the romantic movie together with Ron. At the crossway to the Bueno Nacho, she already saw the person she was longing for since waking up standing on the other side of the street. Ron. He had braced himself to the pillar holding the Bueno Nacho sign. The belly ache was gone and a wave of happy feeling spread through her body. She crossed the street and ran to Ron, who shouted: „Hi KP..."

He couldn't finish the sentence as Kim embraced him and pulled him toward her and kissed him. _Yes_, she said within herself and gave all emotions and desire into this one kiss. So long she missed this, although she last saw him yesterday evening, it felt like years had passed. Ron laid his arm around her shoulder and stroke her head with the hand and placed the other arm around her waist. No one of them knew, how long they stood here. For Kim, it was like something terrible would happen, when she ended the kiss. As the parted again, Ron looked like living in paradise. He smiled to Kim and said gently: „I'll just get us a take-away, I'm not in the mood to sit in the restaurant, let's go to the park or so." A bit strange that Ron suggest to get a take-away but the fact that they would go to the park and have their own time, made her feel like flying. „Ok. I'll wait here.", she responded.

Ron went through one of the double entry doors and got to a bar. Two minutes later he came back with two bag full of Nachos, Shimeritos and Boritos and held a cup in the other hand. With a smile he passed the cup and one bag to her, saying: „For you."

„Thanks, now that's nice that you pay for a change.", she giggled.

Ron responded with a slow but wonderful kiss. She went down the street toward the park, crossed one street and turned then to the left, entering the Middleton city park. The dense chlorophyll of the trees forming an avenue hold back the majority of light.  
Yet, both felt very fine and followed the path to a meadow with a big oak tree that offered shade as well as a little glade. They dropped themselves on the base of the tree. Kim took a sip off her water. She looked to Ron and asked dreamy: „Wouldn't it be fine to spend every day like this?"

She closed her eyes and leaned on Ron and let her head dump down onto his shoulder...  
An icy breeze passed her back that made her hair stand to the end. She wanted to nestle to Ron even closer to warm herself. But she felt no resistance. She opened her eyes and closed them again. Once more she opened the eyes to be sure she wasn't dreaming. She wasn't any longer in Middleton park beneath the fine oak tree, she wasn't even anymore in Middleton. Where she was, she didn't knew. Thousand questions passed her head.

Where was she? Who did this? WHERE WAS RON? HOW WAS RON? She tried to reach her head with the hands to think better, but her arms refused. As she looked up, she saw her arms bond in chains which in turn were fixed to the ceiling. It was like a sort of a cell or what resembles a cell somehow. The walls were made of stones that had already moss and awoke the feeling to have been together for centuries. Mildew covered the ceiling and had spread so far that only very few places of gray stone remained. But expect for a door with a small slide on the hath of ones head, the cell was empty.

„HALLLLLOOOOO?!", she shouted with all the she had but her voice eventually failed. Approaching steps came to her ears, but her voice couldn't bear the trail. So she remained where she was and waited. The steps became louder and louder and suddenly stopped moving. Swishing of keys came to her ears as well as the unlocking of a lock. Creakingly the cell door opened and in the poorly illuminated pathway stood a person. „Well, do we have it comfortable, princess?", sounded a cold voice Kim knew just too well. It was a sardonic voice with a triumphing undertone. Kim raised her head and saw the womans face she hated so much. Her green eyes flashing as she responded Kim's view.

„You...", spluttered Kim. But Kim next felt an intense pain in the stomach area that stopped away her breath. Kim snorted and coughed while she saw Shego´s fist slowly moving away from her stomach with tears in her eyes. Again she looked into Shego´s eyes or at least, she thought that she looked into Shego´s eyes as she couldn't see her due to the tears clouding her view. Shego´s mouth formed to a grin which looked much like she was enjoying it.

„So we meet again, Kimmy.", Shego said with an unlatching sweet voice.

Kim wanted to say something but Shego had already stroke off another blow, but now she hit Kim's face, to be more certain, the corner of her mouth. Immediately Kim felt a striking pain as the hit left corner of her mouth pretended deafness.

„Hey hey hey, not this way. I still want to have a bit of fun with you.", Shego said and now, her voice wasn't so sweet, but cold and serious.

Blood started to pour out of the corner of her mouth and dropped down from her chin onto her top. Shego followed the bloods trace with her index finger and eyes her craft with a weird sparkling in her eyes.

„I think, I can do better than this." she whispered in Kim's ear and ran with the tip of her finger over Kim's cheek. Right after this, the places which Shego touched showed a fine cut. Slowly, blood poured out.

„Oh well, Kimmy, I don't want to finish it today, it's too funny for me.", Shego laughed.

Shego stopped ans the thought hearing a sound like a moaning. She turned to Kim that stammered with her last breath: „Wh.. Wh.. What.. is.. wi.. with.. R..on...??"Everything around Kim turned black...

Kim twinkled. Suddenly, like a flash of pain rushed through her body. Memory came back slowly. About Shego, as she hurt her when she was enchained on the ceiling.  
But then another memory.

„RON!", her eyes gaped open and Kim shouted so loud that the echo hurt in her ears and after a minute, the echo was gone. Every limb, every muscle and every bone hurt. She was out of power. Tears filled her eyes about the nescience off Ron's wellbeing. Then she realized that she was no longer enchained to the ceiling. She rubbed her eyes which burnt like fire.

_Think clear, or you'll never get out of here, she said to herself in a sharp tone and wiped away the last tear of her eyes and then she _realized another difference. Now a TV, standing on a small table with thin legs, was in the cell. A red button at the lower end of the TV was glowing and she pressed it. The image of another cell completely darkened appeared on the screen. The voice of a person she hated so much sounded. Then Shego came into the picture and the malicious smile was more than visible. Suddenly she started to laugh. A cold laugh Kim did hear very barely. Shego calmed again and said in the unmatchingly sweet voice:

„Well Kimmy, if you wouldn't have went unconscious, your sidekick would have better luck now"

„What d... does th...at mean?", Kim stammered, close to losing her voice again. Shego snipped the fingers as if ordered and light illuminated the cell. Kim's blood curdled, she looked down to the ground and then she shouted another scream with all her power:  
„ROOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN...NOOOOOOoooo..."

Kim's voice failed again. Her eyes filled with tears and she raised her head once more to face the scenery of horror. Ron was hanging, just like she did before, enchained from the ceiling. But his clothes were ripped and his chest bore five long bleeding scars that had tainted the remains of his shirt with blood, giving it a slight shine and reflecting the light. Is left leg hang down loosely and in a horrible stance, while the right leg had to take care for the whole balance now. Also his face was grazed, having three long, fine scars on the right cheek, his right eye was swelled to close explosion and had a slight purple color and from his left ear dropped a bit of blood. The remaining clothes were covered in dirt and mud. Ron didn't moved, not even a breathing or a moving thorax could be seen...

„Is he still alive?!", shouted Kim with tears as she saw the limp hanging body of her big love. But Shego did just laugh and laugh and laugh and with every laughter she laughed louder. Everything in Kim's head started to turn. She felt like falling into a very, very deep hole, a hole without a bottom. Kim collapsed and lay there as motionless as her friend...

Middelton

Ron and Kim walked over a meadow, they had no worries, don't had to protect the world against some lunatic, but just had eyes for themselves. This was, how Ron imagined heaven on earth. But the dream changed. Kim went away from Ron more and more. Ron shouted to her: „WAIT FOR ME; PLEASE WAIT!!"

But Kim went astray on and on. Suddenly, a lurid orb of light appeared in front of Ron. It was so lucid that he ad to close his eyes. As he opened them he saw a very known person.

„Sensei?", Ron uttered unsure.

„Yes, it is me.", responded Sensei.

„What are you doing here in my dreams?", Ron was confused.

„Ron-san, a new menace threatens the world and we rely once more on your courage The Lotus-sword showed this to me as it started to vibrate in its showcase. It will be on your side, once you wake up. Prove your courage once more or you may lose most important things from you.", Sensai said from within his orb.

„But how?", Ron asked hysterically: „How should I prove my courage?" But even Sensai vanished more and more, his voice that always sounded so relaxing, turned to a little whisper in a forest: „Prove your courage once more or you may lose most important things from you."

Ron gaped his eyes, but got shocked first. It wasn't his own room. It took him a moment to look around and realize that it looked like he was in a hospital. He was in a bed and felt something heavy on his stomach and as he looked down he was very astonished to see the Lotus-sword, as the Sensai told him. He took it in his hands and placed it next to the bed. Adjacent to it were to vases with flowers and on the other side card from friends wishing him a soon recovery.

He raised and was searching fro a button to alert the nurse. He found it over his pillow and pressed it and waited.

He felt strange, as if he was awaking form a year-lasting sleep. He palpated his face and realized that he was in deep need for a shave. But the approach of several persons as he heart it from the noise of footsteps, made him forget the shave. The door swept open and his mother, with tears in her eyes and held by his father appeared. For Ron, it looked like his parents believed this to be a miracle.

„ROOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAALLLLDDDDD YOU ARE ALIVE!!", his mother cried with tears of joy.

„Hey, Hey, Hey, what's actually the sitch here? You're acting s if I was close to die away.", Ron said slightly confused.

Further doctors came into the room. His father still soothed his mother and started to tell simultaneously: „We tried to wake you up 5 or 6 days ago, but as you didn't get up, as usual, I went into your room and shook you. But you didn't move a single finger, so I looked for your pulse, but there was none. We took you here right away, but even the doctors couldn't do anything. They had no idea, what was wrong with you. Today, the machines were to be shut down. But that's no issue anymore. You are alive and that's the most important thing."

„Strange.", one of the doctors on the right side of the bed uttered: „Everything is normal, to overly high heartbeat.", he said stumped.

At this time, Ron had more interest in the bedside cabinet than in the confused doctor. A little, blue device lay there and he knew it somehow: „What does the Kimunicator has to do here? Was even Kim here? Where is she, I want to see her!", Ron was saying strictly. You could feel the mood swings in this room. Ron's parents looked each other in the eye and took a long breath.

„The computer-boy, Wate or whatever his name is, sent it to you, in hope you wake up again.", his father said with depressed voice.

„But why, if everybody deems be 'dead'?", Ron inquired.

His father once more took a deep breath: „We will leave you alone short, speak with Wade."

He nodded to the others and everybody got out, and as his mother closed the door, a slight sobbing was hear able.

Ron was totally confused about the bewildering acting of them and so he switched on the Kimunicator.

As Wade appeared on the other end of the line, he nearly started to cry: „Thank goodness, you're still alive. I couldn't stand it to have lost both best friends ... oh."

Wade interrupted his harangue of happiness

„Now what does that mean?", Ron asked perplexed.

„Ron, I want to be honest, as you have always been to me. Two days ago, I received a video from anonymous sender. I couldn't track it back. But please promise me, be strong Ron!", Wade said with a voice full of sorrow and also anxiety about what may have happened. Ron has never heard that voice from Wade.

„Now show me what is up here, I'm about to go insane of all this mysterious acting!", Ron nearly shouted.

„Well, if one deserved to see it, it's you.", Wade said and typed on his keyboard. The video started.

Ron's heart stopped beating and sank in his boots. With opened mouth, he watched the theater that happened on the screen.

There was Kim, enchained to the ceiling and hanging down saggy. She looked so very battered and haggard that even the walls of the cell were looking clean. Blood dripped from her chin down to the totally ripped and mud-worn top, giving it a slight glance. A long, deep scar on her cheek was still bleeding as if the daily scrap has been erased constantly. And a woman, beating the defenseless Kim without any scrubs. Now even Ron's eyes filled with tears.

„I...Is she st...ill a..alive? Wade?", Ron's voice trembled after Kim received another punch in the face, causing her nose to bleed. Shego delivered another blow, now in the stomach. Kim started to choke and vomited blood.

„I can't give an answer to this question, sadly enough, but even I wished I could.", lamented Wade. Ron dropped the Kimunicator, full of shock and horror. His Kim was heaven knows where and he was laying in a hospital, bent to watch his girlfriend getting tortured. And maybe she was still. Deep within himself, a rage started to rise, he had yet not experienced. There was only one thing he wanted to smooth his rage; destroy Shego. He grasped to the right side and took the Lotus-sword. Then he jumped off the bed, rushed to the wardrobe where he found some of his clothes, likely prepared by his parents in case he'll wake up. He redressed quickly and the took he Kimunicator, seeing Wade typing on his keyboard like a manic.

„Ron, I can give you at least one good news. The guys made one mistake. They sent the video that has the same orbit as ours I could finally track their signal and it's from Scotland, a village called Falkirk.", Wade said with a glimpse of hope.

„Transportation?", asked Ron without thanking.

„Yeah, I'll contact the guys at GJ, they still owe us one."

Ron waited two minutes and Wade raised once more: „They'll be there in about five minutes."

„Ok", Ron responded and marched through the door into the floor.

Way to Scotland / Scotland

He went on the left side and luckily ran into no doctors, so he could use the lift without problems. As he came out, he saw the hyper jet from GJ as it landed. A hatch in the middle of the plane went open and a ramp extended. Ron entered the plane and saw their old friend, Frank.

Ron said neither hello nor anything else during the flight. Frank did not let this confuse him at all. Ron felt as if he had thousands of questions to the world: Why Kim, why not him? How, when  
what for... But there was only one place were he could find the answers; in Scotland.

Same time in Scotland, in Mandoss Castle:

Kim was freezing. She felt so horribly cold. Since days she has been tortured, beaten and kicked. Her clothes were ripped and dirty and on some places full of blood. She was over. Just one thing gave her power, it was a glimpse of hope on the black horizon. She knew that Ron was alive, on one evening, the guard forgot to close the slider on the door as he pushed the food through, Kim could see as Ron was carried away, held by two guardsmen as he couldn't stand on his own. This bare fact gave her the power to survive the daily torture by Shego. She just had to, because if she fails, Shego would again torture Ron and he barely survived the first. The only thing that made Kim wonder was that Shego walk looked like she...hobble a bit. But it really makes no difference, the torture was every time same, like the pain she feels storming through her body.

Kim lay on the ground, huddled up and every limb, every muscle and every bone hurt dearly, but she would take this all for Ron, as Ron would to the same for her. Only the cold started to both her. She was done. But the bare thought that she could once be together with Ron, gave the needed warmth to overcome even this. The sudden rustling of a bunch of keys made her wince.

At a single blow she sat straight on the ground. The door opened with creaking and Shego entered the cell hobbling.

„Take this, don't worry, it's no poison. That would be too boring and it would be too fast. I'll rather handle this with hand and feet!", she whispered into Kim's ear and kicked her whit the knee in her belly. Kim writhed in pain and but gave no sound. Only the wheezing for breath was audible. She looked up and saw Shego holding up a pill. „Eat it or I'll force you to!", Shego said icy. Kim did as ordered, she couldn't risk it that Ron was tortured again, so she swallowed the pill.

„A little tranquilizer.", Shego laughed. Kim did not get, what may be so funny with this, but soon the felt as every every last remnants of strength went away.  
„Well then, come, you get a new 'cell'!", Shego laughed.

Kim did without thoughts of escape. Shego´s eyes forced the following Kim with a undefinable shine.„Ah, you get rational. Good for you, or more precisely: for your silly sidekick.", Shego laughed in a light voice...

Falkirk

The jet form GJ landed in front of Mandoss Castle. The hatch opened and the ramp extended. Ron came out of the plane and looked around. _What a godforsaken place_, the thought, _especially with that dark sky_.

He turned around and saw the Mandoss Castle. The Kimunicator started to beep. As Ron pressed the red button, Wade appeared on the screen and said rash: „The signals come from this castle, no question."  
„Fine.", Ron responded brief: „I'll go in!"

Another feeling arose within him and he knew it well. Every cell of his body got strengthen with the mystic monkey powers. Now he was ready. He draw the Lotus-sword, took it in his hands and formed a grappling hook. Even though Ron has never been that good on sports, he threw the hook over the wall and climbed it with ease. On the wall, he reformed the hook back to the sword and the looked around and saw a door with one of the towers. He went to it and opened it, seeing a spiral stair leading downward. The stair was lit only barely with torches, but he rushed down the stairs as every second could count to save Kim's life.

Suddenly he heard something that made his heart thumb even more in rage.

„Nooooo!!", a dull tap came to his ears and the silence.

Then again he heard something that enhanced his rage to infinity. A laughter he knew. He knew who it was and from where as he approached it. He rushed down the last stairs and stood at a crossway.

„Where now?", his head was trembling. He listened to hear the laughter once more. With luck, it came from the left.

He went into the left corridor and saw her at the end of the path. There she stood, with her back to Ron. He was running and saw a cell, in which Shego stood, and in one corner Kim was laying. She didn't move and looked very battered. A laceration on Kim's head started to bleed.

With all his power, Ron shouted:  
„SSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOO; You will pay for this; namely pay with YOUR LIFE!!"

Shego turned to Ron totally confused and was stammering just one sentence: „What the...!"

In vain, as Ron had already delivered a jumping kick into her back and she crashed onto the wall of the cell, bounced off and brook down face down. With raised sword he approached her, grasped her on her hairs and took her up, pressing her against the wall.  
Now he beaten her like a berserk. No matter where he hit her, Shego herself or the wall behind her, just cause as such pain as possible. One fist hit Shego right where she had hit Kim, on the left corner of her mouth, where now blood started to drop down her chin.

Ron rammed his fist in her stomach, causing her to collapse onto her knees and holding her stomach with both arms. Ron used this chance to kick her stomach.

„AND THAT'S FOR KIM!!", Ron shouted and delivered a punch with the sword to Shego who was wincing on the ground. He delivered a cut over the whole back that started to bleed heavily. Shego rolled onto her back and lays there, breathing slightly without move. Ron took the sword and turned it so that the blade pointed downward, ready to pay Shego back what she had caused to Kim; all the Pain, the feelings, she just had to pay now. But then, within his blind raving madness, a thought came to him: _What would Kim do now?_

Ron stood there, the tip of the blade still pointing to Shego´s heart.

While the puddle of blood grew bigger.

„I ... I ... just can't do that!!", Ron screamed: „KP wouldn't want me to become a murderer because of this person!!"

He took the sword back and let it sink on the side of Shego. He hammered with his fist on the ground until they hurt. His view went from Shego to Kim who got up and braced against the wall. Again he looked to Shego laying in front of him. He grasped her body and said to her in a icy-cold voice: „You can be happy that Kim would not have wanted such a thing. You wouldn't be alive else!"

He turned to Kim and said: „Everything okay, KP, can you walk?" She nodded. Now it was silent.

A last time Ron looked to Shego, the woman that caused Kim so much pain without thinking to the reaction. Everything started to turn in his head. While thinking a few seconds, he still held her, but then he pulled her on the ground to take her over the shoulder and carry her this way, as a sudden beeping disturbed him.

A sudden pain started to burn in his eye and Ron rubbed his eyes with a hand. He looked to Kim and said: „Do you know this sound?"

„Don´t know.", Kim responded confused.  
Ron turned around watching out for the offspring of the strange sound. One thing he didn't noticed while hes looking around... or better said 2. His eyes switched down to Shego, but what he saw now, made his heart stop. It was not longer Shego, who was laying at the ground but a red haired girl, laying in a puddle of blood. As fast as he could do, he raised her body and pressed her on his own and with tears he stammered. No words in the world could describe, what´s going on in Ron at the moment. Just 2 words he was able to press out of his mouth: „N..o...n..o..t ...you"

Kim hoisted herself on his neck and uttered with the last power she had left: „R.o...o..n, I lov..e ..you...!"

And with these words, her head fell back, for Ron it seemed an eternity as Kim's head fell back and she laid in his arms without motion.

„NNOOOOO!", Ron screamed out the depth of his soul and with all his pain. With tearing eyes he turned to where Kim stood previously, but there was Shego now. As swift as an arrow, she rushed to Ron and delivered a kick in his stomach. Ron collapsed and his view turned black. She laughed to him... and laughed louder... always louder...


End file.
